Anime One Shots
by Animelover1001
Summary: Basically you can request one shots for a couple of animes (I hope the number of animes will grow) and I will write them! They will be 1000 words or more!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a one shot book where I will do shipping one shots from Sword Art Online, Attack On Titan, and FairyTail! I might add other animes along the way but only these for now! You can also make characters evil Nekos, pretty much everything you want. You can do X Reader and you can do something like a character from FairyTail X a character from Sword Art Online! Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Male Reader X Erza

**I'm gonna say this right now. People have told me on other websites that in way better at full blown story then One-Shots! But other people have said I'm better at One-Shots! Lots of authors are full of themselves but I'm not! So this might not be amazing but I hope it's good enough for your liking! Enjoy!**

 **Male!Reader X Erza**

 **E/C = Eye Color**

 **Y/N = Your Name**

 **Requester: warrior of six blades**

 **Baking Cakes for True Love**

* * *

Y/N P.O.V

I only just joined this guild called FairyTail a few weeks ago but I already think it's great! Especially this one girl. I mean she is really cool and strong. Way stronger then my (Enter Magic Here). Oh, there she is now!

"Hey Erza," I said as she sat down next to me.

"Hey," She answered.

"You seem down. What's up," I asked.

"Something is bothering me. But for once it isn't Natsu and Gray," Erza sighed.

"That's a surprise. If it isn't them, what is it," I urged.

"That, I can't tell you. Top secret stuff," She said.

"Come on you can trust me," I persisted.

"Y/N... Stop persisting. I already said I can't tell you," She walked away.

Well, I just got rejected. I guess I'll have to just be friends with her. Darn it!(I Don't Cuss) Why does she have to be so pretty and strong!?

~Timey Wimey skip~(DW reference)

It's been a few more weeks and I have been able to hide my feelings for Erza, but if she also has feelings she is pretty good at hiding them to. So I think if I do something for her I'll be able to tell if she likes me or not. That's exactly why I'm making this cake.

"Mira," I said.

"What do you want now Y/N," Mira asked.

"Why is making a cake so frustrating," I complained.

"Your just frustrated because it's taking longer then you want it to," She giggled.

"Me... Get frustrated because of something like that? I'm not petty," I half-yelled at her.

"So, who is this cake for," She changed the topic.

"I can not tell you that," I responded.

"It's for Erza isn't it," She stated.

"How did you know," I gasped.

"Everyone knows you like her! She totally likes you to," Mira rolled her eyes. Then we heard a ding.

"That must be the cake," I grinned.

I grabbed the cake and walked from behind the bar. I searched the guild for a certain redhead until I spotted it!

"Hey Erza," I hid the cake behind my back.

"Hello," Erza stated.

"This is for you," I handed her the cake and smiled.

"Thanks Y/N," She put the cake on the table and forgot about.

Then she surprised me with a hug.

"These past weeks have been hard, but this really helps," she whispered to me.

~Time Skip~

I've been thinking about the hug and somehow blurted out my crush to Elfman. He told me I need to be a man and just confess. I mean there are a lot of signs that she likes me back and even if she rejects me I know we will still be friends.

"Erza...," I walked up to her.

"Something wrong," Erza asked.

"There is something I need to tell you," I smiled.

"You can tell me anything," She grinned back.

"Will you go out with me," I heard everyone gasp.

"I...I...," She obviously wasn't expected this sudden confession.

"You can answer me when you want. I would wait forever just to get your answer," I grinned.

She just walked away like nothing had happened. That's just like Erza! I wonder when she will answer. I guess it doesn't matter as long as I get one! I meant what I said.

~To Much Time Skipping~

Its been about five days since u confessed to Erza. She still hasn't responded so I'm getting a little worried. She has talked to me a lot for the past five days but she is acting like I never confessed. Maybe she was just shocked and is still trying to get over it. Whatever it is I'll wait for eternity for the answer.

"Hey Y/N," Erza smiled.

"Hey," I grinned.

"I think I have an answer," She smirked.

"What is it," I asked.

"Yes, I will go out with you," She stated.

We just stood there smiling at eachother. Until suddenly...

"Erza said yes," Mira yelled.

I heard the whole guilt cheering. Oh my God Mira why? I'm so embarrassed right now but it looks like Erza is having fun so I guess I'll deal with it.

~Readers: Come on! Another time skip. Me: S-sorry~

I was sitting at in the living room of my house while Erza was getting our five year old daughter, (enter kid name here). We were taking her to explore the guild for the first time! I'm so excited and I'm sure they are to. There they are now...

"Hey sweetie," I smiled and kissed Erza on the lips and my little girl on the forehead.

"Hi Daddy! Can we go now," Her eyes were shining.

"He was waiting on you silly," Erza said.

"Let's go," I stated.

We had a nice short walk towards the guild. We lived really close and I knew my daughter couldn't wait to go because since she could walk she would always look out the window at the guild hall.

"Hey everyone," We yelled and half-hid our daughter behind our back.

"Welcome back," Mira smiled.

We finally revealed our beloved daughter and when Mira gasped in surprise everyone turned their heads and gasped as well. Everyone gathered around me, my wife, and our child. There were so many questions that we were getting overwhelmed until...

"My name is (enter kid name here)! I have red hair like my mommy and E/C like my daddy. I'm five years old and when I'm older want to join this guild and be a strong wizard like my mommy and daddy," My little girl yelled.

"That's right. All your dreams will come true," I smiled at her.

"Remember that problem you cheered me up from all those years ago," Erza asked me.

"Of course and you still haven't told me what it was," I fake pouted.

"Well, I was worried about confessing my feelings to you," She kissed me after I gasped.

* * *

 **Well, I feel like Erza was to OOC but tell me what you think! That was my first One-Shot for this book and I hope you enjoyed it! The reason Erza was so different with her daughter is because I feel like she is the nurturing type. Don't know why but deal with it 'cause I'm not changing it! If you liked this One-Shot follow and fav to see more!**


	3. Laxus X Mira

**Here is a Laxus X Mira! I honestly don't know how well I will do with Laxus's character but Mira is going to be a bit different since I'm making her seductive. I have told you this now so please do not complain in the reviews. If you don't like that don't read this one shot. Also for some reason I can't read new reviews on my stories so keep that in mind. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: Seductiveness (If you don't know what that is I especially don't want you to read this)**

 **Couple - Laxus and Mirajane**

 **Requester - ObeliskX**

 **This Can't Be Happening**

* * *

 **Laxus's POV**

"Hey Laxus," a very seductive looking Mira purred.

"Not again!" I groaned.

"What's wrong Laxus? I thought you like me!" Mira pushed her breast onto my arm.

"Tch, me? Like you? No way!" I yelled.

"Laxus doesn't like me," Mira cried and ran away.

"So annoying," I rolled my eyes.

"Laxus! I know you do like her!" Lissana pouted.

"So what if I do? It's none of your business anyway," I stated.

"A man confesses his feelings!" Elfman commented.

"I'll do whatever I like," I argued.

~Time skip~

How could I like that newly seductive freak! She comes to me every day and starts being seductive! I liked her when she was sweet and cute. I don't know why but she changed.

"Laxus!" Mira ran towards me.

"What?" I shouted.

"Are you mad at me," She sniffed.

"No," I muttered.

"Then why did you yell at me!" She latched onto my arm and pushed her body against mine.

"'Cause your annoying," I stated.

"I just want you to love me!" Mira cried.

"Yeah and I want to be the master of this guild. We don't always get what we want," I screamed.

Why can't she go back to her old self? I would love her if she was still the sweet and beautiful Mira I used to know and love. Why did she change? Did she think that I didn't like her the way she was? Maybe she thought I would like this version of her better, but I hate her this way! I wish I wasn't to scared to say it!

"Laxus," she snapped me away from my thoughts.

"What not?" I moaned.

"Why don't you love me?" She asked.

"'Cause I don't," I answered.

"That's not a reason!" She pouted.

"Well it's all your going to get out of me," I walked away.

 **Mira's POV**

Why can't he love me! I'm doing all of this for him! I COMPLETLY changed my character for him! I don't want to be seductive and whiny but I love him and I want him to love me! Maybe I should just give up! If he doesn't love me for me what's that point? No! I can't give up! Fairy Tail wizards never give up! I have to keep trying!

~Time Skip~

 **Laxus's POV**

Maybe someday Mira can have second thoughts about changing herself and she will change back. I don't have the courage to tell her that she changed herself for nothing. I can imagine her face right now. I do not want to see it.

"Laxus why don't you like me?" Mira urged.

"Did you ever think that I liked you better when you were sweet?!" Now I've done it.

"You mean I changed myself for you because you never showed signs of liking me," She yelled.

"I liked you, yeah, but now..." My mind wandered.

"I changed myself for a year and you never said anything until now! Your such a jerk!" Mira cried.

"I've never liked anyone the way I like you! I didn't know what to do!" I yelled.

I can't believe I just yelled at her. The one person I loved and apparently the only person that loves me besides my grandfather. I'm such an idiot. It's to late now...

"I can't believe you," She ran off, crying.

"You aren't a man if you make women cry," Elfman commented and walked away.

"Your a monster!" Lissana ran after her sister.

Maybe I am a monster. First I didn't help my guild mates with Phantom then I try to take the guild forcefully and almost kill many people for no reason on the way. Now the one person I loved will never love me back.

~Time Skip O.O~

Its been a day at the incident and every time I try to talk to Mira she just turns away and pretends she has something else better to do. I want to apologize for how much of an idiot I was.

"Mira..." I started.

"Sorry, I'm busy," I grabbed her arm.

"I know you aren't and I want to apologize for how much of an idiot I have been for the past couple of years, can you forgive me?" I said and she hesitated before giving me an answer.

"I forgive you," She smiled and I smirked back.

"So does this mean-" I interrupted her.

"Almost, not yet," I answered.

"Why?" She asked.

"'Cause no one is gonna take you from me," I stated.

~The next day~

"Alright if any of you idiots wanted to date Mira your time is up! She is mine now," I shouted.

"Laxus!" Mira scolded me.

I just smirked at her. Today is gonna be fun. I'm not quite sure if we are official but I had to put my point across that no one was gonna take her away from me. Especially since after so long of liking her we are finally together. This relation ship won't be ended anytime soon.

* * *

 **1\. Sorry it took so long I was buddy with school, then I had no internet, then I had to spend time with family. I didn't have a chance to sit down and write! 2. I know Laxus was pretty OOC at that one part but he needed to be for the one shot to progress. 3. I'm hoping chapter for my story and one shots will come out a little more quickly. But my story is my top priority this is mainly for if I get bored of the story for a little while but I will work on it other times to. 4. I know Mira wasn't very seductive but I hope it was enough for the requestor's wishes! Ok now I'm just rambling so...**

 **Sayonara!**

 **~ Anime**


End file.
